


Easter Bunny

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Shorts [16]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Easter, Easter Eggs, Family, Father Figures, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Thomas Adores the Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The Easter weekend had fallen on the hottest days of the year so far, and the Crawleys, in their infinite wisdom, had decided to ask Thomas to play the Easter Bunny for the children.





	Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Some tooth-rotting fluff to go with your tooth-rotting Easter treats (of which I fully intend to eat more than my fill over the weekend.) XD 
> 
> I just love writing fics where Thomas dotes on the kids and then gets a kiss and a cuddle from his boyfriend. <3 
> 
> A very Happy Easter/Ostara/Passover/Days Off to you. :D

The Easter weekend had fallen on the hottest days of the year so far, and the Crawleys, in their infinite wisdom, had decided to ask Thomas to play the Easter Bunny for the children. Now the children sat under a large parasol painting eggs with their parents and Thomas was sweating his bollocks off dressed as a rabbit. Why oh why had he said yes? Because he would do anything for those kids, that’s why; and if the sight of Thomas dressed in a grey all-in-one, complete with a jacquard waistcoat (with matching bowtie), ears and a cotton tail would bring a smile to their little faces, then it was worth it. As Mrs Carson had said “it will only be for a few minutes and you know how happy it will make those wee bairns.” As he picked up his wicker basket, Thomas cursed himself. He had definitely grown softer with age. 

Thomas bounced out of the doorway and into the garden, hopping into the blazing sun and towards the assembled Crawley brood. He saw Lady Mary look up in his direction and she pointed him out to George.  
“Look, Georgie, look whose come to see us.”  
George looked up.  
“It’s the Easter Bunny! IT’S THE EASTER BUNNY!!!” George leapt up and down excitedly. Next to him, Sybbie laughed and Marigold looked up from her painting, she looked slightly alarmed as Thomas got to the table.  
“Happy Easter!” Thomas exclaimed as he got to the table and the blessed cool of the parasol. He ignored the fact that Tom looked close to laughter and Lady Mary was trying and failing to conceal an amused look. George ran up to him and threw his arms around Thomas’ legs.  
“Happy Easter, Mr Easter Bunny.”  
Thomas ruffled George’s hair.  
“Happy Easter, Master George.”  
“How do you know my name!?” George asked in awe.  
“I’m the Easter Bunny, I know all the little children’s names and I bring them presents.”  
Thomas reached into his basket and pulled out a chocolate egg, he kneeled down and gave it to George.  
“This is for you, Master George.”  
George took the egg in his hand and squealed with delight.  
“Thank you, Easter Bunny!!” He hugged Thomas again, before running back to show his mother. “Look, Mama, look what the Easter Bunny brought me!”  
“Very nice, George, isn’t the Easter Bunny generous.” Lady Mary winked at Thomas.  
Sybbie stepped forwards and gave Thomas a big hug.  
“I know it’s you, Mr Barrow.” She whispered.  
“Happy Easter, Miss Sybbie.” Thomas hugged her back. Even at just under six years old, there was no fooling her. Then he said, a little more loudly. “I’ve got a present for you too.” He pulled out another egg and gave it to her.  
“Thank you, Easter Bunny.” She grinned, before returning to her father’s side.  
Then Thomas turned to Marigold. He crouched down.  
“Hello, Miss Marigold.” Marigold stared at him in wide-eyed wonder, and her mother put a reassuring hand on her arm.  
“It’s alright, Marigold, the Easter Bunny won’t hurt you.”  
“Would you like an Easter egg too, Miss Marigold?” Thomas smiled kindly to her and Marigold nodded wordlessly. Thomas took out the last chocolate egg from his basket and held it out to her. Marigold reached out and took it in her hands, eyeing it curiously, before she looked up with the biggest smile on her face that Thomas had ever seen.  
“Thank you.” The happiness in her face made Thomas’ heart melt.  
“That… That’s alright, Happy Easter, Miss Marigold.” Thomas smiled, trying not to be overcome by it. Edith beamed as Marigold returned to her, she picked her daughter up and sat her on her lap.  
“I’m afraid I have to go now, give the rest of the children their presents. Happy Easter!”  
There was a chorus of “Happy Easter” In reply and Thomas hopped back to the Abbey, his heart so light that he felt like there were springs on his feet. 

As Thomas got back inside, he put the basket on the table and sighed, glad to be in the cool once again. He took off his ears, then heard a familiar voice.  
“Oh, leave them on, they suit you,” Thomas felt the form of his boyfriend behind him, his arms wrapping around Thomas' waist and his breath on Thomas’ ear, “and so does the tail.” He pressed against Thomas for emphasis.  
Thomas turned and met Evelyn’s mouth with his own in a kiss that threatened to turn his blood into steam. When they broke apart, Thomas rested his forehead against Evelyn's.  
“Don’t you start as well.”  
“Have you dressed up as the Easter Bunny for many of your boyfriends, then?” Evelyn smirked as they caught their breath.  
“I can keep the tie and waistcoat too, if you like. Thomas smirked back, wrapping his arms around Evelyn and nuzzling him. Evelyn smirked.  
“I’ve always had an interest in rabbits, but I’ve never studied their love lives. Care to educate me?” Evelyn wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Thomas smirked.  
“I think I can give you a lesson or two.” He kissed Evelyn again.  
“I might sign up for the whole course.” Evelyn replied, kissing Thomas back.  
“Well then, Mr Napier, we’d better start your first lesson.” Thomas took Evelyn by the hand and led him towards the main staircase.


End file.
